


Overwatch Alternate

by Potatothegreat



Series: overwatch prison au [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatothegreat/pseuds/Potatothegreat
Summary: after the Venice incident the governments of the world decided to take a harsher stance against the crimes of black watch
Series: overwatch prison au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958653
Kudos: 1





	Overwatch Alternate

this is stupid were the only words echoing thourgh Gabriels mind “How could I end up here of all places”. He was brought back to the real world by the clink of the metal door behind him. The walls were hard steel “only the best” he joked trying to keep a spark of humor inside. He wondered how Jesse was doing; he thought the kid was a real bright guy. Good shot too, although that wouldn't matter now. I never wanted to drag the kid down with me but now he's stuck in the same place I tried to save him from. Reyes let out a long sigh. Damn Jack, this all happened cause of him I should've led Overwatch. He made me some pawn in his game, another piece to be moved around. “And now look where it got us” he didn't mean to say that last bit out loud and didn't mean to say it so loud but he said what he said and all he could do was except the stares he was given. “What did you say there little man,” a tall man with a heavy german accent remarked. He looked a lot like Reinhart, but he wasn't Reinhart, too many tattoos and still had some color left in his hair. “You talking to me” Reyes sneered “You would be best not to say that, you see kiddo I run this pod and whatever i say goes” It took Reyes every bit of self control to not whack this man across the jaw, but doing that would only attract attention which is something he really didn't want right now. In the end he swallowed his pride and uttered a simple “I understand” “Good boy” said the large man in a tone that sounded like he was talking to a dog. As the man walked away Reyes didn't even know how to process what just happened he had been under someone's thumb for what felt like the first time in his life and he didn't like it. 2 Weeks Later It was lunch time but he knew he wasn't having anything. The large man as he now called him would always take his food as he pleased when he pleased, and Gabriel had not had a good meal in weeks he was fed up his stomach growled but he tried to keep a calm persona. Reyes decided he was going to do something that would probably bite him in the ass later, but he needed to eat. I was going to stand up to the Large Man.He mustered up all his courage to do this, he was a brave man but it’s acts like this that rattled his bones. He walked over to the Large Man, and said in a hushed but stern tone “Under the stairs, high noon lets see who the real leader of the pod is” Reyes sneered. The large man only smirked “let's do this.” The minutes turned to seconds as Reyes walked over to the stairs and it started in a flash. Throw a punch, dodge a kick, tank a knee, it was a very simple fight the two men exchanging blows until the guards rushed down to break up the fight. As Gabriel was dragged off the large man he heard him shout only then noticing the black eye he sported “ this ain't over kid i'll kill your, watch your back” that would be the last time he would see him as reyes would be rolled out to a new prison immediately where he finally found someone he recognized...


End file.
